


drinking with lydia and magnus

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: drinking buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: based on a prompt that me and my friend thought of, with magnus and lydia being friends and drinking buddies





	drinking with lydia and magnus

He's conjuring up two new drinks, one in his hand and one in his companies before he's taking a seat next to them and giving them a smile. "The Clave, what are we to do?" Magnus muses a little dramatically, causing a chuckle to erupt from the blonde next to him.

"I wouldn't have a clue," Lydia answers as she takes a sip of her drink, letting out a sigh she gives a small shrug of her shoulders. "Thought I could find love on my own, follow my heart. Turns to  _shit_ , then follow my head and well..." She gestures towards Magnus, "We all saw how that went. Took me a while, but I've come to the conclusion is  _useless_  at knowing what is best."

"Glad you see the light dear," Magnus says with a small chuckle and hold his glass towards Lydia's who clinks her own glass against his. The pair of friends talk as they drank, laughs and smiles filling the loft with joy. Which was great after all that they've been through.

Neither of them really kept an eye on the time, so when Alec walks in and spots the two, Lydia let's out a small laugh at his expression at seeing her, sitting in his boyfriend's loft. "How was meeting?" Lydia asks, as she finishes off the drink she had in her hands.

"It went good. What are you doing here? Thought you went back to Idris?" Alec questions, as he goes to take a seat between Lydia and Magnus. Magnus wrapping his arm around Alec.

"I had some time before I  _have_  to be back, thought I'd relax a little by having a few drinks with Magnus," Lydia replies, giving a smile towards the other Shadowhunter.

"That's cool I guess," Alec murmured, "Do you guys do this often?"

"Sometimes Alexander," Magnus answers, as he tops up Lydia's glass and conjuring up some water for Alec. "Do you not like your ex getting along with your current partner?" The tone in Magnus' voice is clearly teasing, and Lydia witnesses as a light shade of red floods his cheeks.

Lydia laugh mixes with Magnus' a little, and she takes a sip of her drink. She watches as the pair are just so domestic with each other. It makes her urn for something she could have had, something she did once have in her life, but she's happy for them. She truly is, when she told Alec that is was okay, she meant it – whatever his choice was, even if it did hurt her a little bit. Two failed marriage attempts, it wasn't something fun at all but like a true solider, she put it behind her and let herself become happy for the pair.

They end up talking about little things, what trouble Jace has managed to put himself in, which danger has Clary found herself in. Just small things until Lydia had to go back to the Institiute so that she could be shipped off to Idris, but not without promising to drop by when she found herself back in New York.


End file.
